Finding love
by Lilspark
Summary: The life of Renesmee Cullen when she visits the Volturi for her 7th birthday now looking 17 she finds love and along the way complications.
1. Intro

Intro

It's been 7 years since our last encounter with the volturi and I'm days from being fully grown. Our last encounter didn't go to well with the volturi as they were out to destroy me thinking I was an immortal child. They were wrong I was born a hybrid of human and vampire, I'm the child of Isabella and Edward Cullen. How wrong was I thinking life was going to be easy now...


	2. Chapter 1

**Arriving in Italy**

**Renesmee's P.O.V.**

It has been 7 years since my family encountered the Volturi and the day has finally arrived we were all to leave to meet them in Italy. Aro had made it clear when he last saw us that we were to visit before my 7th birthday the day I stop ageing that he was to see my progress. Alice seemed pleased with this strangely but we all learnt that it was because Aro was organising a Venice masquerade ball in my honour. Alice being, well Alice loved this idea as it meant shopping for a dress. The theme seemed odd but it was Italian so of course it was a masked ball.

The dress I was to wear was a classic, red ball gown it looked vintage and royal. Strangely I was actually looking forward to this Ball it was just the attention it was getting made me nervous as Aro had invited people from all over the world to witness me in my full glory. The only thing missing was my mask to match my outfit but I was told Aro had requested I wear red as he had a mask I was to wear in Italy. The day of the ball was becoming all to close when I was first told about the ball 3 months ago I was excited, but now I was in fear. Was I to up to Aro's expectations I was just a half-breed nothing special was this ball needed.

I was finally finished my packing or should I say Alice packed I sat and supervised making sure she didn't over pack but this is Alice she packed enough for me to survive in Italy for a year no a mere month. Yeah, I was to stay for a month with them alone my family had been told they were to leave the day after the ball. Why they wanted me to stay was a mystery, I presumed to observe me and get to no me and understand me and my wasn't happy with this but there was nothing he could do this was Aro he is head of the Volturi not to be questioned and messed with. I started to help load things into the cars ready to leave for the airport, Jacob helped he seemed miserable, he didn't like that I was going to Italy and that I would be there alone for a month, he also hated that Aro's invite had forbidden him to join my family to Italy.

The drive to the airport was quite, Mom wasn't in the best of mood's either she seemed suspicious to why I had to stay. I was glad when finally got to the airport. The silence was cut off by everyone greeting each other while Grampa Carlisle checked us all in. It was finally time to board the plane to Italy. I sat and stared out the window the entire flight wondering what Italy looked like and if Aro would approve the new me as when he last saw me I looked 6 and was clinging to my mothers side, and now I'm a few days away from being frozen Grampa thinks that I wont grow any more and that I would just mature in my facial features but I find that unlikely I look 17 now.

**8 hours later...**

We finally landed in Italy, it looked amazing from the sky as we were landing but from the ground it looked even more amazing. I then saw someone in a dark black cloak approach. I presumed it was someone from the Volturi guard sent to pick us up.

He then introduced himself, "I'm Alec, I've been sent by Aro to assist in getting to Volterra safely". Alec looked amazing, everything about him made me like him. The way his hair fell into place, his eyes a beautiful deep red. Times like this I was glad I was able to block my thoughts, my power was similar to my mothers when it came to the mind I had full control on when my mind shield was up but it only protected me from my father reading my mind and not other mind controlling gifts. If my father could hear my thoughts I would be in trouble, I shouldn't think of a member of the Volturi in this way but everything about him drew me closer.

**Alec's P.O.V.**

Aro had informed me that I was to ensure the Cullen's made it to Volterra safely, and that I should make especially sure that the Cullen girl, Renesmee I think he said her name was, arrived happy and without harm. I didn't now why Aro cared about the hybrid, when I saw her 7 years ago when we to see if she was an immortal child she was a shy timid girl clinging onto her mother Bella for dear life. I just hope she isn't one of those people who expect the world and that everyone should do as she wishes, as she will have a shock when staying in Italy for a month.

I finally arrived at the airport. I then saw Carlisle and greeted him and the rest of the Cullen family. That's when I saw her, Renesmee, she looked breathe taking she had aged beautifully she had the perfect mix of human and vampire beauty. Her cheeks had a hint of pink and her wavy bronze hair cascaded around the features of her face. I was then pulled out of thought by the slight growl that emerged from Edwards mouth.

I then took Renesmee's hand in my own gently kissing the top and preceded to introduce myself to her. As I did this her cheeks turn a lovely scarlet red indicating her embarrassment. I walked over to my car helping her in making sure she was comfortable. She had an instant effect on me and she hadn't even said a word. I felt the need to give her everything her heart desired. Edward smiled at my thoughts. I hated him reading my mind.

I left with only her in the passenger seat of my car, then she spoke. Oh how her sent filled the car strawberries and vanilla,it was so intoxicating and then she spoke voice sang to me like a musical medley to my ears. "How come you left everyone to make there own way but left with me?". I answered with "Aro instructed me to never let you out of my sights as you stay in Italy, you could say I'm now your personal bodyguard". She replied with a simple "oh". I was going to enjoy her being here with us alone. This meant I could get to now her.

We arrived outside the gates and as a true gentleman helped her out the car. Then that scarlet colour I now loved returned to her cheeks. " Thank you, but I am capable to get out of a care". Oh how this girl was going to be my weakness and as soon as Aro touches my hand he'll know that too.

**Renesmee's P.O.V.**

The car pulled up outside this lovely building, I presumed this is where the Volturi lived. It was such a beautiful old building. Alec then opened the door of the car, taking my hand in a gentleman way helping me out the car. Oh how I was growing to like him,No I can't think like this my family would hate me.

I then proceed to walk alongside Alec to the throne room, I think that's what he said when I was in the car. Opening the grand door for I walked in where I was greeted by Aro, " Hello Renesmee, such a pleasure to see you, I hope Alec wasn't harsh in any way to you". I just replied with a simple " No he was such a gentleman when he introduced himself and when exiting the car". Aro smiled at me and then Alec " I'm glad", turning to Alec, "May I take your hand just to ensure you had treated in this manner and that she's not just being kind". He looked slightly worried I was unsure why he had treated me in a nice manner, replying with " Yes,master". Aro just looked towards me and then back to Alec with a more than pleased look upon his face.

" Renesmee, I hope you enjoy your stay here, and I'm guessing your tired so I'm appointing Alec to watch over you as you stay here, where ever you go he will too just to insure you safety here","Alec show her to her room". " Oh and as for your parents and family I'll inform that you have gone to your room to rest, tomorrow is going to be a busy day you are going to need to learn the Venice masked ball waltz, if you don't mind Renesmee I'm going to appoint Alec as your partner as he's one of the best we have on the guard that can actually dance", I replied with " As long as Alec doesn't object I don't see why not since I'm going to need someone to dance with". "Then it's decided Alec will accompany you at the dance when you arrive its only traditional as we want to keep to the theme, so goodnight Renesmee, sweet dreams".

Alec then put his hand on my back and lead me away down the halls until we reached a wooden door, looking closely I saw it had my name engraved beautifully. Upon opening the door I was greeted with a huge room, for get huge the bedroom was as big a the lounge at Esme and Carlisle's house. The walls were painted a lovely cream colour. The bed was huge, it had cream covers with what I presumed the Volturi crest embroidered in gold. It was amazing. Upon entering the en-suite bathroom it had the same colours cream and gold, the bath looked big enough to fit 4 people and I shower cubical that could hold 2 people and a vanity area with shelves full of cosmetic products. The bath had shampoo's with the scent strawberry and lavender.

I turned and thanked Alec. Who in return smiled at me and grabbed my arm in an excited manner. "What you doing?" I said in shock. He just looked at me, staring into my eyes then he spoke, " You forgot to check behind this door", I gasped it was a closet full of clothes, "What's all this?", " It's for you Aro thought you might need some formal attire as I presume you packed casually". I was still in shock, "Thank you, but I need to change as I am incredibly tired please thank Aro and again apologise to my family, also as your most likely going to be nearby my room I have frequent nightmares have done since a child so if I seem distressed you need to wake me no matter what you have to do". He looked at me and replied with " Don't worry Renesmee,I will wake you also since your staying a while have you a nickname as no offence Renesmee's a mouthful". " I have got a nickname it's Nessie or Ness", He looked angrily at me " I refuse to call you that, it's the name of a monster which you are not, I'm going to have to think of something as you sleep and tell you tomorrow and I can't believe your parents call you that offensive name", still in shock I managed to speak " It was actually my mum best friend and somewhat a brother to me who gave me the name, his names Jacob, the wolf or shape-shifter". He just stared at me and then wished me a goodnight before leaving me.

I changed into my night clothes and climbed into the bed only to fall straight to sleep, into the best dream ever, _I was in a field of flowers of all colours and then I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist. It was Alec. He them leaned into me kissing down my neck, placing butterfly kisses all over. Then Jacob emerged from the trees in wolf form, growling at Alec, Jacob then lunged at Alec teeth bared going for his neck, I was screaming at him to stop that I loved Alec and that if he cared for me he'd leave him be. The Jacob ripped Alec's head off. I then screamed sending me into a frenzy._

**_Alec's P.O.V._**

I left her in her new room so she could sleep. I went down to the throne room and greeted the Cullen's. I informed them that I was to watch over Renesmee over the next month. Aro then interrupted to speak of the plans for the next two days. "I hope you all know the Venice masked ball waltz as this ball is a masquerade so you'll all be expected to dance, I've appointed Alec here to accompany dear Renesmee at the ball, she is at this moment asleep in the room and she has asked us to apologise on her behalf and that she will attend a dance lesson tomorrow so she can show off what a magnificent girl, I mean woman she has became over the years".With that Aro and the rest of the leaders left along with most of the Cullen's had gone to see the guest rooms they'll be using apart from Edward and Bella who followed Aro to discuss the plans for the next few days.

I went back to where Renesmee was as her room was opposite my own. I then started to think about her name. I was still annoyed by her nickname, how could someone give her that name, the name of a Scottish monster. However, I now have the task of giving her a nickname. I sat thinking but all I could come up with was Ren or May, I then started to think of pet names like, angel,beauty,sweety or dear. Then I started thinking again until I thought of Reny. It seemed more feminine than Ren. Then I heard screams, from her room. I bolted to her room and tried to wake her from the dream, I started to comfort her until she awoke. I tried asking about her dream but instead lay her head in my lap and feel back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

**The dance lesson**

**Renesmee's P.O.V.**

Last night scared me,it felt so real but why am now dreaming of Alec. Do I like him,does he feel the same towards me. No I need to stop thinking about him this way. It's so hard not to though since I woke to me clinging onto his chest. Today's dance lesson is going to be fun I'm going to have to block my thoughts from daddy as he'll force me to dance with someone else. Then he spoke " Ive been thinking of a name for you what about Reny?". Oh my it's such a lovely nickname. " Yes it's perfect I never liked Nessie haven't since I read about the history of Scotland, I'm just going to get changed ready for our dance lesson". He just nodded and left. I walked to bathroom and did my usual routine of showering. I then went to the closet room and wondered what to wear. I would have to wear something Aro brought it's only polite so I decided on a white summer dress with a gold band around the middle with a colourful floral pattern at the bottom. It was perfect the I went and brushed through my curls leaving then to fall across the features in my face.

I then left my room making my way through the halls, I then tripped only to be caught by Alec. I gazed into his enchanting eyes until his angelic voice spoke "Are you alright? You should have just stayed in your room I was just coming to escort you the throne room to start out lesson". He set me back on my feet and proceeded to lead me to the throne room.

Once we arrived I saw there was no one there. " Renesmee, I trust you slept well my dear", Aro spoke excitably. " Unfortunately I have nightmares so they sometimes startle me but I'm ok Alec here made sure I was ok when that happened last night". " I'm glad you are alright dear, anyway back to today's task at hand, Alec is going to be teaching you the dance today as I have important things to attend to and you will be left undisturbed as your family have gone hunting".

Then Aro left the room,it was only me and Alec. I wasn't complaining he looked like a God. He strolled over to me, and casually took my hands in his.

"We start like this."

He held both my hands loosely on his in front of us. "First, the female curtsies like this." He gently bent his legs, lowering himself down and bowing his head towards our hands. Then, gracefully standing up, his eyes met mine again.

"Then, the male, bows like this." He lent forward, without bending his legs and lowered his head. I nodded. "Then," Alec paused; letting our hands go. "We place our hands up; barely touching and circle."

He lifted his hands into the air, spread out. I mimicked his actions, and began to circle; keeping my hands up, ever so close to his. After three turns of circling; he stopped. "Then, our hands touch." He placed his hands back onto mine. Still straight; but palm to palm. "Again, we circle the other way."

I had to fight the laughter, but copied him. Alec was so serious when it came down to this. It was almost hysterically funny. To think, this was what they did all the freaking time. Was there any real dancing? Or was it all circling and hand touching, non touching stuff? Again, three times, he came to a stop. "Bring your left hand up, arching it over your head, and clasp the tips of my fingers on my right hand."

I did as I was told, and again, we began to move around; staring at one another deeply in the eyes. He then twirled me, gently, then brought me closer to him.

"Now, you place your hands onto my shoulders."

I did, rather happily. Finally! His hands moved to my waist; taking a secure hold. He lifted me quickly, and did a half turn. I let out a little shriek, and he smirked. Bastard. When my feet were on the floor yet again, he kept his left hand on my waist, and raised his right one. "Now, you take this hand"

This went on for hours. Countless hours, of Alec bowing, non hand touching, hand touching, spins, waltzing across the throne room, more spins, more lifts, more non hand touching and hand touching. Neither of us realised Aro had returned and was watching us glide around the room. I was starting to get hungry, I hadn't eaten since late yesterday. "Alec,I think we should stop, I need to go and feed, I'm sorry".Aro informed Alec to leave me in the safe hands of the kitchen staff and to return to him. He then escorted me to the kitchen and informed the to give me what I wish.

**Alec's P.O.V.**

I was only too happy to be teaching Reny, how to dance the waltz. We danced around the throne room for hours. We were so caught up in dancing that Master Aro had returned, he seemed pleased that she had picked up on the dance beautifully. She was a natural, you'd of thought she'd danced this many times before. She then informed me of her hunger, indicating the lesson should end. I reluctantly released her hand when Aro spoke "Take dear Renesmee to the kitchens and inform them to give her anything she likes and then return, I would like to speak with you". I left, guiding Reny to the kitchen,i then left for the throne room.

Upon returning, Edward was present in the throne room. "Alec, I see your dance lesson with dear Renesmee went well, such a lovely girl she's a natural at the waltz don't you agree",Aro questioned.

" She is indeed you wouldn't believe it to have been her first time".

"My daughter is a graceful as anyone when it comes to music and dance, at only 3 months old was she playing the piano and learning ballet".

It was Aro who then spoke, "She's incredible, She has inherited best from both of you Edward, the vampire skills and grace from you Edward and her gift is also interesting its the opposite of you both, you read minds and Isabella is a shield and dear Renesmee can put thoughts into your head and can also penetrate her mothers strong shield. She has also aged into quite a beauty, her human qualities of her being able to blush is incredible, wouldn't you agree Alec?". Oh no they both know I have feelings for the young girl, shit Edwards read my mind. Edward looked at me a had a sort of devious smile the same with Aro. "She is an amazing girl, her beauty is astounding, but I would like to apologise to both of you for have feelings for the young girl". It was Edward who spoke next, "Don't apologise myself and Aro have seen these feelings and know that she too is feeling this way", Oh my I never expected that she's an angel and I'm a monster. " We have come to the decision that when Renesmee admits her feelings if you feel the same way you can date as this is a blessing it means the two covens can become one", Aro spoke next " You and Renesmee have a love that has never been seen, I thought her parents love was strong when Isabella was human when she accepted Edward, but Renesmee understands the dangers of the Volturi and still carries these feelings for you its the purest of love the light and darkness coming together, so Alec don't shy away from these feelings, embrace them, and don't worry about Jane she'll have to accept her as part of the family, now go find Renesmee and do what ever she pleases be that a tour round the city, shopping or just watching films".

I left the throne room, smiling. I started get strange looks from the rest of the guard they have never seen me smile in all my years. I went back to the kitchens and found her drinking orange juice.

**Renesmee's P.O.V.**

I took a seat at the table in the kitchen, and ordered a simple glass of animal blood, orange juice and mixture of fruits. When I had finished the fruits and blood, Alec returned, he looked pleased. Then he spoke sending by heart into a frenzy, "So Reny, what would you like to do today?". I really didn't know personally I just wanted to relax. " Do you have anywhere to watch a film as I want to just relax as tomorrow is my birthday ball and Alice is going to attack me with preparations". " Come with me to the cinema room and we'll watch any film you like". He lead me down various rooms and halls. Then we reached the cinema room it was huge, a big screen with a with cream sofa in the centre of the room. He lead me to my seat, "What film would you like to watch?". I really didn't know. "Is there any Shakespeare films like Romeo and Juliet or Hamlet?". " We've got Romeo and Juliet, and personally I love Shakespeare".

We sat and watched the film, it was beautiful. Half way through I started to feel sleepy. " Are you ok you look tired, I can take you to your room", Alec offered. " I am tired but I love this film". I sat watching the film, my body slow growing more tired. Then sleep consumed me as a fell onto the cold shoulder of Alec, his coldness a comfort as I slept.

Next thing I know is that I awake and I'm tucked up asleep in my room,under the cream covers. The cold comfort of Alec gone.


	4. Chapter 3

**Masquerade Ball**

**Alice's P.O.V.**

Today's the day, Renesmee's birthday, I've got so much to do she's got to look perfect and now I've got dress Alec too since Aro wants him to be Renesmee's escort to the ball. Oh well they are both going to look perfect. I've made sure everyone else's dresses are dark colours like dark greens and navy blues and black. She has to stand out so she's going in red, since Aro also wanted her to have an antique masquerade mask for the era. The mask is amazing a simple black and silver design.

**Renesmee's P.O.V.**

Today's the day, my birthday the masquerade ball. The reason I'm here. As I rub the sleep from my eyes Alice bursts through the door. "Time to get read Ness, you got a big night tonight", " But Aunt Alice its not until 7 tonight we've got all day". "Yes but you've slept in it 2 in the afternoon".

As Alice rushed me into the bathroom I changed out the dress I was wearing yesterday. Oh what a lovely day it was. I picked up on the dance so easily, Alec was so nice to me. I regret ever disliking him and what others say is wrong his not mean and dangerous and out to kill. Ive seen the kind and gentleman like side. I feel so bad for falling asleep on him during the film but it was sweet of him to carry me to my room.

After my shower where I could help but think about how perfect Alec is, Alice made me sit at the mirror so she could fix my hair. She curled my hair leaving them to fall perfectly in to place. My make up was next. She gave me smoky eyes and put red lip gloss on me. I questioned why no blusher but then again ill most defiantly be blushing all the way through the ball if Alec is by my side.

Then it was time for my dress it was lovely, it made me look so mature. Yesterday I was a child, I awoke today a woman. Then I remembered its a masquerade ball meaning I need a mask. "Alice I haven't got a mask". "Don't worry Aro has given me this to give to you as a pre-birthday gift as gift opening is at 10". "Oh its beautiful, The silver and black design looks so light and delicate". "No your ready Ness", "Aunt Alice, could you call me Reny instead of Ness or Nessie, I like it".

"Sure, might I ask where the nickname came from?". "Alec, he nearly exploded in anger when he found out about the nickname Ness and Nessie". " Ok then 'Reny' ill see you in the throne room and Alec is outside the door Ill tell him your ready"

This is it the Ball, I feel so nervous I hate parties and this one is huge, Aro has invited people from all over the world. Then Alec entered my room, and gasped. Instantly my cheeks turned scarlet.

"You look spectacular, red suits you well", "Thank you,Alec". "Come on then lets present you the vampire world Reny". He then put his arm around me his hand resting on my waist. It felt so right, it was if we were made for each other.

We reached the doors of the throne room where to guards were standing. "You ready Reny you seem tense", "Fine,just a little nervous, they are all here to see me but why,I'm not special or even pretty it seems to much". Then I felt a rush of cold air as Alec gently pushed me against the wall, "You're an amazing woman, don't ever let me hear you doubt yourself". Before he let me go he kissed my cheek.

We then returned to the door as if nothing happened for the guards to open the doors. Then everyone turned and looked towards me. Everyone sharing the same look, amazement, even my family. I was then greeted by all sorts of different people who I didn't even know. I was then approached by Aro. " You look spectacular Renesmee, the mask does you no favours compared to your beauty anyway its time for you to open your gifts, any from the Volturi will be left till last, come dear". I was lead towards Aro's throne where I sat. I opened present after present them all consisting of jewellery and dresses. Then the Denali's presented their gifts which consisted of a flute and violin and various jewellery pieces. I thanked them and then it was the turn of my family. My parents gave me keys to my new car. Esme and Carlisle gave me Shakespeare books. Alice and Jasper didn't give me anything Alice stated it was already in my closet in the room I was staying in meaning she'd brought loads of clothes. Emmett and Rosalie were next the gave me a new I pod with my music on.

Then it was the turn of the Volturi, Aro and the leaders gave me a set of keys, it was my own music room here. I was over the moon I would have to play for them tomorrow. Aro then presented me with a 14 carat diamond necklace with the Volturi and Cullen crest on which was from the leaders wives. I thanked Aro and then instructed to dance.

Alec held my hand guiding me to the middle of the room. Gently leaning towards me he whispered " Your going to do fine and later Ill give you my gift and promise me you'll play for me tomorrow". "I promise". Then we danced, it was magical everyone couldn't believe my gracefulness and elegance.

Then the song finished all to soon, I loved dancing with Alec. He the guided me outside to the balcony. "Now for my gift, I've got you a charm bracelet, only I'm aloud to give you the charms as each one has a different story or meaning". My heart nearly stopped it was lovely. "There are only 3 charms but that will change over time, the first charm is a dove, you symbolise hope and purity, the second a poppy as you continue to grow and still look beautiful in the harshest conditions and the last charm a pearl as you are rare and people like you of you elegance and beauty are hard to find especially your pure heart which sees the good in everything".

A single tear fell as my heart filled with love. Alec saw this a looked saddened, "I didn't mean to upset you Reny". " No you didn't upset me but the reason behind these tears are ones I can't say". "You can tell me anything Reny", if only I could how angry and annoyed would he be if I told him I loved him. "I can't I'm sorry", I then turned around to face the doors to go back to the ball. Before I made it to the door I was turned around and Alec let towards me, I then felt a cold but warm feeling as he kissed me, I then deepened the kiss. I then pulled back and looked at him with a smile. Before he could say anything I told him what upset me, " The reason behind my tears was because I like you Alec and I know there's nothing we can do it feels like I'm living in the Romeo and Juliet play, our families despise each other we are different in so many ways, we hunt animals you humans. This would never work your the Volturi and my family would never allow, us".

Then my father opened the door,great I thought just what I need he's probably seen what happened from Alec's thoughts, I'm so dead. "Dad, I can explain...", "You don't have to I know you like him and he likes you are when you were crying I heard his thoughts it felt as if someone was twisting his heart, you are to still stay for a month and then we will talk about what to do next, you also need to tell your Mother". " Couldn't you do I know its going to kill her like when I told Jacob I could never love him more than a brother, I can't do it to her again, please Daddy". "Alright, here is the compromise you tell when you become serious, just take it slow ok Alec she's still my little girl and you break her heart I'll break your neck and so will Aro he sees her as the daughter he can never have". Alec looked slightly worried, " I'll look after her and I know Aro cares for her he never calls anyone dear he always addresses them formally and never sent someone to guard them or makes a big deal of their birthday".

I began to feel tired but I've decided I'm going to surprise my guests my playing piano for them. I walked over to Aro's throne, " Can I have every bodies attention for just a minute, I would like to thank you all for coming and for all the gifts, so I'm going to play piano for you since I was 3 months old I've been able to play so I'm going to share this with you".

I walked over to grand piano and played the one piece that would get everyone's attention, the lullaby my father composed for my mother with a twist by combining it with the lullaby my dad made me. I sat and played, the whole room went silent and my parents had a proud look across their faces as everyone stood and listened. Once it was over I got a round of applause, " I would love nothing more than to sit and play violin or flute for you all, but as I'm half human I still need to sleep so I bid you a goodnight but please stay and dance". My family said their goodbyes and that they would see me in a month, then I left with Alec close behind. When I got by my room, Alec grabbed my waist pulling me into a deep embrace. Pinned against a wall we kissed passionately before I pulled away walking into my room and began changing into my sleep wear. Then there was a knock at the door, I called for them to come in, Alec stood there smiling, "What do you want?" I said flirtatiously. He just swooped me up laying me on the bed with him. I just lay there with him until I fell deep into sleep curled into his chest.

**Alec's P.O.V.**

I lay on her bed with her asleep curled into my chest. She looks just as beautiful when she sleeps. I'm glad she feels the same way about me. I now understood the wives gift of the to family crests on the necklace, they've tracked down Arabella as her gift can tell you who your true love is. They are sneaky, I now know why they could never figure mine out. The tried a 100 years ago but found nothing, it was because Isabella and Edward weren't together so Reny was never even thought of.

I'm glad I have her she makes me feel complete finally, being here I only have my sister Jane. I've still got to talk to her about this and introduce them, I hope Jane is nice to her, I know she of all people couldn't wait to kill her 7 years back.


	5. Chapter 4

**The Shopping trip**

**Renesmee's P.O.V**

Last night was amazing, I'm glad I told Alec how I feel its made me feel so relaxed around him. I told him to meet me by the throne room. I was going to surprise him with a shopping trip, he needs a new look black looks hot on him but he needs a little colour a least. He kissed me left, he made my heart race when ever we kiss. I feel faint and that I'm floating. I went in to the bathroom and did my usual routine of shower hair and then make up even though I don't need it according to Alice it but I love how it enhances my eyes. I then went to my closet to find the perfect outfit one that will make me look mature, sexy but innocent looking. I flicked through endless rows of ready made outfits thanks to Alice. I decided on a dark blue,short dress with black lace effect layer on the skirt. It looked perfect and I wouldn't look odd walking around the halls as everyone wears black. I didn't want to stand out, being part human is odd enough.

Once I finished I went to the throne room to ask permission of Aro for my shopping trip. "Aro, would it be ok if I could go on a shopping trip?". "My dear, of course and I insist you take a car and this",he handed me a credit card. "Aro, the card isn't needed Alice made sure I had one since I'm big on fashion thanks to her". "Renesmee you are our guest take it and Alec you might want to buy some casual clothes as I'm sure over the next month Renesmee is going to want tours across Italy and your going to have to blend in...". I interrupted Aro, "Don't worry Aro that was actually the reason I'm going shopping I though a little colour would be nice and I wanted to pick up a few things for others here as you have all been so nice to me". Alec looked at me puzzled, he is going to me own personal dress up doll for the day, Alice would proud. Aro then spoke pulling me out of thought, " You're to kind dear now have fun and also we have a another ball tonight in Paris, myself,Caius and Marcus have been invited but you are to come to with Alec as our honorary guests as the hosts couldn't make it to your birthday ball, the theme is pastel colours I'm sure you could pick out the perfect dress but please match Alec to yourself dear, goodbye and be back for 2 as you need to get ready and we leave at 5 in order to get there for 6".

Then we left, another ball how exciting I wonder what dress I could wear. I would have to ring Alice for what colour I should wear. Alec then helped me into the car,as we set off I grabbed my phone out my purse and called Alice,on the second ring she picked up. "Hi Nessie,how are you doing,they are treating you right aren't they?". "Aunt Alice, I'm fine they are treating me really well especially Alec and Aro,now they have invited me to a Ball in Paris and the theme is pastel colours, which colour shall I wear?". "Well since its pastel colours you should go for ice blue as it will bring out your eyes and goes well with the tones in your hair, wear blue eye shadow and take a picture of the finished you, I've got to go love you, Bye", "Bye".

We pulled up outside the mall, "So ice blue is the colour you have to wear and I'm guessing I've got to match". "Yeah now you go shopping and buy casual clothes shirts have to have at least 3 shirts with colour and pairs of jeans also got get a suit and a tie that is ice blue, I'm going to go find my dress for tonight". He nodded in agreement, I grabbed him lightly and kissed his cheek, "Meet me by the car at 1".

I walked away ready to find the perfect dress, I decided to start at 'abiti chic' the best ball gown store in Volterra. I saw row upon row of dresses of all colours, "Hi I'm looked for a ice blue ball gown, money isn't a problem it just have to be perfect". "Sure,Miss...", "oh Cullen". "Ok Cullen follow me this one is perfect for you and it have a floral feel to it too".

I followed the assistant to see this dress. Upon seeing it I fell in love it was beautiful, words couldn't describe this dress. I instantly paid for the dress. Know all I had to do was find matching shoes and earrings and then I would be done.

**Alec's P.O.V**

She is unbelievable, me shopping but I might as well please her since her being here has pulled me out of my depression as before she came I was a wreck in my spare time I would sit in the library and read. I walked into a store, all heads turned towards me how this reaction makes me laugh but I wish Reny was here with me. Then a shop assistant greeted me, just what I need. " Hi my girlfriend needs me to buy an ice blue tie a few pairs of jeans and some simple just classic tops like t-shirts and waist coats". She then walked away bring me what I needed I was glad I just brought it all and left for the car.

When I get back she is there leaning against the car flirtatiously, I could resist her any longer. I casually walked over to her pulling her close to me. Gently pushing her against the car I kissed her with passion and fire. She pulled away gasping for air with an angelic smile. I grabbed our things loading them into the car.

**Renesmee's P.O.V.**

The whole car ride home was silent with the odd flirtatious smile. We finally arrived back, Alec gently helped me out the car, I grabbed my dress before he had the chance to, I wanted it to be a surprise. He grabbed the rest of the bags before going back to my room. I was going to make him show me everything he brought.

Once we reached my room I put my dress away, as I was getting out the closet I found my self wrapped in Alec's arms. "So what have you brought show me, please". He looked disappointed, I always get my own way. He reluctantly let me go while getting the shopping bags, he had brought a lot.

Everything was perfect he was going to look so good in it all, not that he doesn't look good now. "Ok so what time are we leaving for Paris?", "We are leaving at 5, I'll leave you to get ready see you later". I'm even more determined to look perfect for this ball, Alec is going to love my dress. I've decided to wear the necklace I got for my birthday with the Cullen and Volturi crests on to show everyone who I am and who I'm with.

**4hrs later...**

I had finally finished getting ready,then there was a knock at the door. "Alec!", "You look amazing, you ready to go we're meeting in the throne room and then we are leaving for Paris". As we made our way down the halls we bumped into Felix and Demetri who both gave me glances of approval much to Alec's annoyance letting out a slight growl. Oh he was jealous, oh how I liked him even more. Waving goodbye to Felix and Demetri I carried on down to the throne room.

When we arrived Aro smiled approvingly as Alec held me by the waist. I didn't know if he was approving the dress or how me and Alec were now becoming more serious with each given day. " Well Renesmee, don't you look lovely now lets go share that beauty with a few close friends in France, Oh and the Denali coven will also be there so you'll have someone other than us to talk". We all got into the different cars on our way to the airport. Once we arrived we boarded the private flight to France,once we were in the air I went to the bathroom to re-apply my eye-shadow.


	6. Chapter 5

**Paris Ball**

**Renesmee's P.O.V.**

The plane ride was perfect, flying over France was lovely the scenery was spectacular. I could see the lights of the Eiffel Tower perfectly from the plane as the sky was cloud free. I wish Alec could take me to see and maybe have a romantic dinner even if he does eat its a dream of mine. I started to drift off into thought of all the things I could do in Paris, it's a shame I'm in this wonderful city for only tonight's for a ball.

The plane finally started to descend, we were landing I went to my seat and buckled in. We finally landed. We exited the plane and started to walk through the airport, I got looks from every boy there Alec just gripped my waist declaring I was his to everyone in the airport. I over heard a group of girls as we walked by, "Don't they look great, they are an amazing couple you just see the love beaming of them", I blushed at this comment.

We carried on walking until we were outside, it was breathtaking everything about this city screamed romance and love. Alec guided me over to his ice blue Lamborghini, I laughed at his choice of colour, matching it to my dress. He helped me in, lightly kissing my cheek as I got in. Then he spoke, "So what do you think of the car?"he joked, " I love it you know how to make a girl happy" I replied flirtatiously.

We pulled up out this grand house, more like mansion it was huge even bigger than the family house in Alaska. " You ready Reny, Aro is waiting for us", "Yeah, I'm just going to touch up on my lip gloss". Then we walked arm in arm to Aro,Caius and who in turn greeted us. I'm glad they have started to like especially Caius, he's always disliked me. "Now my dear are you ready to meet some close friends of ours, and don't worry they are going to love you like, everyone who has ever meet you love you..", my cheeks turn crimson "You've even managed to capture the attention of Alec so really don't worry".

We then walked in to the ball, all heads turned and stared in shock at me. Everyone was whispering between each other, "Who is she...What coven is she from...Why is she linked with Alec and with the Volturi...". Nerves ran through my body, may heart rate quickened. Then the host greeted Aro and the other leaders, the they turned to me I tightened my grip on Alec. "Hello and who are you?", "I'm Renesmee Cullen sir". "Cullen, the half-breed oh how lovely but you only had the looks of a 7 year old how come you look 17". "Ah well being part I grew but the vampire speed the this up and then my body froze at 17 and its nice to meet you". "Well its lovely to meet you, and if you don't mind me asking what is with the Volturi and Cullen crest on the necklace?", "Well,it was a gift from the Volturi wives and guard as it was my 7th birthday ball the other day, my last birthday as I'm now frozen".

I gripped even tighter on Alec's arm, sensing my nervousness led me to the dance floor where we did the Waltz. We glided gracefully across the floor, dipping and turning to the music. The atmosphere of the room was in concentration following our every move closely, amazed at my talent of dance. Then the song came to an end, a roar of claps exploded from the room my cheeks turned red once more. I then focused my all my attention on Alec who looked lovingly into my eyes. He then unexpectedly leant down and kissed me receiving gasps from the people who were still watching us with curiosity. Then he careful walked me over to the balcony where we kissed once more,but this time with more fire,need and passion than ever.

When I pulled back needing air he breathed deeply onto my neck, kissing down to my shoulders,causing me to shudder. Then he spoke, " I have a surprise for you". My eyes looked in curiosity trying to figure it out from his looks alone. "We are staying in Paris, I have planned it all out with Aro we are also staying in the Hôtel Fouquet's Barrière". "No way, that's like £800per night, I love you so much thank you". I jumped onto him hugging him tightly now that is why I hid your suitcase into the car". "I hope you like the clothes I picked, they are.. adventurous". "Alec you do realise if you have put anything remotely sexual I will drag you round every shop in Paris". "Well...", "You have, you cheeky minx but you've open a war up now I'm going to tease you until you regret ever packing what you have". Oh my did I really say that, I am becoming way to confident around him, I'm so glad dad isn't here reading my thoughts.

"So shall I take you to the hotel now you look tired and it is 1 in the morning and there is a lot planned tomorrow". I walked with him thanking the Valder coven for their great hosting skills. Then Alec walked me back to the car, taking off down the moonlight streets of Paris. Finally making to the hotel he grabs our things from the car and leads me into the hotel. The staff gasp and smile at us. Walking past them I over hear their whispers, "What a lovely and sweet young couple, and her dress it must cost a fortune as the jewels must be real let alone her jewellery". I continued on down the halls to the elevator which takes us to the penthouse.

It was lovely and the bedroom was lovely but my one in Volterra was better by far but it was lovely the reds and blacks looked so elegant and romantic. I threw my arms around Alec pulling him closer before kissing him passionately. Teasingly I retreated taking my bags to the bathroom to change. Upon opening the bags, I didn't find my usual night clothes of shirts and bottoms,but expensive silk nightdresses that looked as if they left nothing to the imagination. He is so going to pay for this, slipping into the nightdress I walked out covering myself with a robe the hotel provided and climbed into bed still in the robe. This is going to be a fun few days.


	7. Chapter 6

**Let the games begin**

**Alec's P.O.V.**

She went in the bathroom with her things,this should be fun when she opens her suitcases.

_Flashback..._

_I left Reny in her room to get ready for the ball an hour ago. She is going to look amazing in ice blue, then again she looks great in anything. I sat in my room waiting for her to be ready so we can meet Aro so we can set off for Paris. Then there was a knock at the door, "Heidi what is it I've got to meet Reny in a while?". "Aro requests a meeting in the throne room it will only take a second". I rushed off to the throne room, "Alec now as we are going Paris I have lined up a series of treats for Renesmee, you two are going to be stopping there over the weekend now go pack for yourself and her, and don't tell her about the surprise until later on at the ball"._

_A weekend in Paris, alone with Reny this is going to be so much fun now to pack. What to pack, I'll get Heidi to do but to replace everything with more 'mature' clothes and only silk nightclothes. This trip is going to be fun, but she is going to hate my choice of clothes but she'll get me back. Its all part of the fun,lets get fun part of Renesmee to make an appearance._

_End of Flashback_

Then she re-emerged from the bathroom covered by a robe,dam hotel and what a tease she's being especially getting into bed with it still on. I climbed onto the bed, kissing her neck slowly whispering into her ear. "Shall we make a bet?, "What sort of bet?" she asked obviously interested. "First one to give into the others tempations lose,like no touching only holding hands in public,other than that nothing". She replied playfully, "And what does the winner get?", oh she's good then again the winner has to get something out of this. "Ok the winner gets to request 1 thing off the other no matter what it is", "Deal"

"I'm getting to hot laying in this robe, i'm taking it off and then i'm going to get some sleep".Then she threw the robe and the sight before me, words can't describe how irastiable she looked this weekend is going to be painful and i'm going to have to thank Heidi on her choice of clothing.

Renesmee's P.O.V.

If its a game he wants, a game he shall get. I stood up and disgarded me robe. This should kick the game off nicely. He gasped and looked as if he could pounce on me, just the reaction i needed to now that this bet is going to be easy to win. I then jumped back into bed and feel to sleep, thinking of all the ways i could make Alec suffer as he's the one who started it by packing what he did.


	8. Chapter 7

**Romance in Paris**

**Renesmee's P.O.V.**

Yesterday was amazing we walked through the town and in shops, I tasted different things. Last nights bet is to be put into action as tomorrow morning we're going back to Italy.

I awoke to the best view ever, It over looked the city and I had the perfect view of the Eiffel Tower. I wonder what Alec has planned for the day, I wonder what he has packed me to wear hopefully nothing too revealing it will leave me embarrassed but then again I am determined to win this bet by at least the end of the day. Its going to be one fun day, I wonder what he has planned.

I jumped from my bed and went to my suitcase in search of today's outfit, searching through all the clothes only a few items caught my attention most were to formal even for me so I settled on a peach and silver short chiffon dress. It was beautiful but and wasn't as revealing as the other dresses intended for day wear. Alec is going down, there can only one champion and I already have a request in mind.

Then Alec came in the room, "Hey beautiful give me a twirl" moving his finger in the circle motion. This is the perfect way to start operation 'Flirt to the death'. I twirled fast making the skirt lift revealing a little more leg then I would have liked but oh well he is going to give in a kiss me.

**Alec's P.O.V.**

Oh she's good with the twirling and now the necklace this is torture, and that colour on her lips ahh. I just want to grab her and.. No stay strong I have to win I need to win. Two can play at that game, "Sure which one?". I grab the necklace and fasten it carefully making sure not to touch her. "I'm ready are you?". Revenge is sweet, "Actually no I'm going to change shirt this one won't do",I remove my shirt in front of her this is bound to affect her.

**Renesmee's P.O.V.**

Playing dirty is not going to affect me in anyway...but his perfectly sculpted body the way it... no focus Renesmee. " So where are we going today", "Sight seeing as I've never really been to Paris unless it was a mission". I can't wait, sightseeing with Alec, I'm going to have to grab my camera the family is going to want to see Alice she's only going to be interested in my outfit choices.

We then set out first was to the museum to see the Mona Lisa, it was breathtaking it was beautiful the intricate brush strokes were simply exquisite. Walked round the museum for hours,I was starting to get hungry. He lead me outside to the car, "where to now?". "Well you haven't eaten so there is a beautiful cafe round the corner maybe you would like a tea and cousant for lunch and dinner tonight is going to be lovely the last night in Paris is going to be amazing, you'll see".

We arrived at the cafe and I ordered, thank god Iearnt French,but I was so excited for tonight who knows what he has planned. I finished up with lunch and headed back to the hotel as I needed to change ready for tonight.

I went through the usual routine which took longer as I just couldn't decide what to wear. It also looked as if this bet was going to go on forever.


	9. Chapter 8

**Last night in Paris**

**Renesmee's P.O.V.**

I have not got a clue where Alec is taking me on our last night in Paris. All he wants me to do is wear something pretty. I search though my rows of clothes looking for the perfect dress. I settle on a short blue and white, strapless dress that is wrinkled at the skirt into roses. The blue ribbon separating the white from the blue made my waist look smaller than usual. Tonight is going to be perfect no matter what he has planned. I slipped into my silver heels and diamond necklace I got for my birthday one of the years he had packed it for me along with the tight dresses that showed a little more skin than I was used to, then again I was never aloud to wear dresses like the ones I worn the past few days. I felt more mature, Alec treated me like an adult, capable of making decisions and not a child that is fragile an unable to do anything.

This bet I made with him is going to be over tonight if it's the last thing I do, my request is that he spends a few months with me and my family. Mother is going to approve of us, Daddy already knows and wants me to be happy, Aro is glad I found Alec and brought light to all of their darkness but I think there is something else the leaders are keeping from me. The rest of the family would be glad, but Jake is going to hate my choice as I'm his imprint they all don't know that I'm aware but I over heard Jake with Seth on night. I hate that I'm his wolf soul mate I make my our decisions in love.

Then Alec called me out of thought, "Are you ready?, and you need to be blindfolded". "I don't think so it will ruin my hair, just use your power its easier". Then everything went black and I couldn't see, feel or hear a thing.

After what seemed like forever,his power was lifted from me. The sight I was greeted with was spectacular. I was sat at a table at the top of the Eiffel tower over looking Paris. This is the best surprise ever, I think he is going to win this bet. "Alec,it's...it's beautiful...thank you", I jump from my seat wrapping my arms around him. I lean into to kiss he, as I kiss him the passion intensifies. I whisper softly, "I love you, and looks as if you won the bet you get one request that I can't refuse no matter how ridicules".

He pulls away giving me his signature smirk, "Well my love I am going to have to think of something, and if I knew it was this easy to break you into losing the bet I would have done this the other day". Today couldn't be more perfect, I am glad I have fallen for him he completes me makes me feel like I belong and not an outcast not human or vampire. "Well now that bet is over, I can do this...". I rush to his side at vampire speed as there is not a single soul here. I kiss his cheek, kissing all the way down his neck until he grabs me and kisses me with the passion that we have built up over the last few days of our bet.

We spent what seemed like a life time up there wrapped in each others arms. I must have fallen asleep as when I awake I'm leaning into Alec's side on the plane back to Volterra. "How long have I been asleep and have I got a bag with any clothes I can change into?". "You've been asleep 15 hours we are landing in Italy in an hour and here a change of clothes and things to freshen up with". I kiss him on the check and walk to the bathroom. I open the bag and pull out another one of Alec's torture devices when it comes to my clothes. Its a turquoise and black short strapless dress. It hugged every curve on my body and the skirt looked as if it is made from feathers. I might just befriend his sister or ask Demetri for a little playback for the outfits I've had to wear.

I walk up to Alec his eyes in pure pleasure at what he has got me to wear, I can't believe I'm going to be meeting the leaders and guard dressed like this. The photos of this little Paris trip are going to have to be shown to only Alice and Rosalie as if Daddy sees his little girl looking like this I pretty sure I could give his unbeatable heart a heart attack. Emmett would most likely pat Alec on the back and joke about the outfits and my relationship with him. Mum would probably look disgusted but more of the fact that I'm with Alec.

I erase that from my head I still have about 3 weeks until I'm due home. I can't believe its already been a week. I sat back down next to Alec and fastened my belt as we were beginning to arrive back in Italy. We finally landed, as we walked through the airport I continued to get looks off people again. I over heard a group of boys talking about how they would love to rip the dress off me. Frustrated by this I approached them, leaning towards the ear of the obvious leader of the group whispering, "And if you were to attempt to rip my dress I would rip you in half that's if he", pointing in the direction of Alec giving a flirtatious wave, "doesn't do it first and you could never afford the bill of replacing this dress as its the only one in the world and is worth millions so keep your mouth shut and get some manners". I skipped away back to Alec's side who laughed at my reaction, leaning in kissing me softly.

**Alec's P.O.V.**

The night was perfect she was so happy when her senses came back and saw where we were. She ran at me kissing me with so much love and passion that it hurt to think she would be back with her family in 3 weeks. Time is going so quickly. The night started to drag on but I'm glad I won the bet haven't a clue what I'm going to request from her. I might have to request time from her, another few months. She fell asleep looking out over Paris. I lightly carried her to the car as we had a flight back home in an hour.

I lay her in my lap when we boarded the private plane, she slept so peacefully. Not once did she have a nightmare, then again I haven't left her alone when she sleeps since she had on back in Italy. Its as if me being there stops them and that she only dreams, hopefully of the life she hopes to have where there is no hurt in her life. After sleeping for 15 hours as we stayed intertwined on top of the Eiffel tower all night as its only an hour and a half flight to Italy.

When she awoke she needed to change, I picked out a blue and black dress. As she entered the bathroom I heard her sigh at the dress, but it would make her look mature and would make her look so elegant. She emerged from the bathroom in the dress, she looked breathtaking it was as I it was glued to her curves. The feature like skirt was so elegant and sexy on her, I'm glad the bet is over as no matter what she wears she can leave everyone speechless.

We finally got off the plane, then a group of idiotic teenage boys, spoke to each other about how they would love to rip the dress of my Reny. Her face was full of anger, she lightly walked over to them leaving me frozen in my spot. This is going to be a very fun performance from her, she leaned to the leader of the idiots whispering into his ear. "And if you were to attempt to rip my dress I would rip you in half that's if he", pointing in my direction giving me flirtatious wave, "doesn't do it first and you could never afford the bill of replacing this dress as its the only one in the world and is worth millions so keep your mouth shut and get some manners". I laughed at this as she skipped back over to me. She kissed me on the cheek, I could see the shock she left on the boys. I held her tightly to my side leading her outside.


	10. Chapter 9

**The truth**

**Alec's P.O.V**

We were on our way back to the castle, I look forward to seeing my sister again. I haven't really spoke to her much since Renesmee arrival. I think it might be the time to tell her about us, that I love her and wish to spend eternity by my side. She isn't going to take it well as she hates the Cullen's but I think it's just Bella she hates as she blocked her powers, making her look a fool in the presence of the whole guard. Renesmee is nothing like them she is willing to accept people for they are and would love to know Jane. She makes her own judgements on people, she loves me goodness sake one of the most feared members of the guard.

We reached the castle, Renesmee seemed quite she must have a feeling that people know that we are becoming serious that I have found love. The angel falls for the demon. I help her out the car, we are then greeted by Demetri and Heidi. "Demetri nice to see you, and Heidi thank you..". I lean to her ear whispering "She made it hell, she flirted like mad and made a stupid bet of no contact what so ever which I won last night when she thanked me for our date with a kiss ". Heidi smiled at Renesmee leading her away, girl talk more like.

Then Demetri spoke up, "Well how was your little vacation and is she good". Why did he have to say things like this. "The trip was good and we didn't do anything, Heidi and I packed clothes the were in a way revealing but Renesmee was smart enough to challenge me as payback, a bet which meant I could touch her not even hold her, I won but only because she kissed me as she was so happy with our date". "What was the prize of this little then?". I already know that when he hears the prize his brain will be thinking of multiple things I could ask for. "Well... I can request one thing and no questions are to be asked and it has to be done". "I disappointed in you Alec you should cash it in make her yours tonight". I would never do that to her its degrading on her part it is not right to ask her that.

**Renesmee's P.O.V.**

As we exited the car we were meet by Heidi and Demetri. Alec was first to speak greeting them, he pulled Heidi aside my guess is that there is no way Alec had this much taste in clothes and she was the one who packed under the watchful eye of Alec. Heidi then lead me away from the boys, probably to ask about the trip. "So how was Paris?", "It was lovely we went sightseeing and the date last night was amazing i'll show you". I placed my hand on her cheek showing her last night. She pulled away, "Wow, Alec really loves you doesn't he and you looked amazing in that dress, you always look beautiful in what you wear". "Speaking of outfits, you packed didn't you Alec put you up to it, doesn't matter I tortured him to death that first night when I saw my nightwear I made a bet that he couldn't touch me in anyway it killed him with the dresses I wore". "who won please say you won..", "No but that was because I got so happy last night that I kissed him and he can now request one thing of me which could be anything, and knowing Demetri he is most likely putting ideas into his head".

"Trust me sweety Alec would never do that to you and his request is going to be stupid or ask you do something when your acting stubborn". She was right Alec isn't like any other person he wouldn't abuse the power he loves me too much, god he hates it when I cry or have a nightmare let alone doing something like that.

I went to the throne room to meet up with Aro and the rest of the leaders. They hadn't seen me since the ball. "Ah dear Renesmee I trust your trip was enjoyable", "It was indeed Aro could I speak in private please". "Sure dear follow me to the office". I followed Aro to his office I needed to speak to him about Alec.

"Know dear what is it that you need to speak to me about?", "Well as you know over the last week me and Alec have been inseparable and well I love him and well I wanted to know your opinion as I must be a shock since I'm a Cullen and you're the Volturi". I can't believe this I had just told Aro he is probably going to tell me its not love ect... "My dear, I am elated that you love Alec he is lucky but there is something I need to tell you, about a thousand years ago we heard a prophecy it was about a girl that would someday became the leader of vampires. It said that she would have a pure heart and would be a vampire but by birth and would grow until maturity where she falls in love with evil and that is when she will take her place as ruler". It can't be I am not to be leader I haven't got a pure heart or all of that stuff Aro is saying, I started to become dizzy and then everything went black.

**Aro's P.O.V.**

Renesmee looked at me blank faced as if she had been touched by death, then she fell I caught her before she hit the ground I lay her on the sofa in my office. She had fainted then again who wouldn't but ,the prophecy was coming true she fell for Alec and he loved her he was evil like his sister. She saw the good and has a pure heart like an angel. I always knew she was special, she is like her mother she fell for a vampire and saw the good.

My brothers also knew she was special when she captured the heart of Alec and everyone who she met. Her pure heart allowed her to see the good in everyone no matter what she had heard from others she made her own assumption on character. Everything she did was to please others and give them happiness, I'm glad she had found her happiness as she deserves it. I remember all those years ago when we went to kill her, I'm glad that she came here and hasn't fallen in love with the dog as that would have altered time and she would never for-fill her destiny as ruler. Her powers are still to be discovered as she had multiple which is unheard of but she has she has all kinds of power transmitting thoughts is the only one she's had to use.

**Alec's P.O.V.**

I walked into the throne room in search of Renesmee as Heidi said she went to find Aro as she knew he would want to ask how her trip was. I found no one where could she be, I went to Aro's office to see if he knew where she was, I knocked the door waiting for him to call me in. I hope she was him, "Come in Alec", then I saw her on the sofa unconscious. " Aro what has happened to her", "Don't worry she fainted, do you remember when I was given a well it was that a girl birthed a vampire that grew to maturity with a pure heart would love the evil and then take her place a leader of all vampires... well that girl is Renesmee I told her of this and fainted she'll be ok".

So she would be like a Queen of vampires, I was in love with one the highest vampires to ever exist. "There is more she has multiple powers she is more powerful than we first thought she's only ever had to use the transmission of thoughts to communicate she processes more, she is the most powerful vampire to have ever lived". I was worrying that Jane would be a threat to her but its looking to be the other way round.

Then her eyes fluttered she coming back round, thank goodness. "What happened?" she asked slightly confused, "well you received some news and fainted do you remember anything?". "Oh my I remember and you must me mistaken Aro". "Reny he isn't mistaken you also have other powers that you haven't discovered yet. We are going to have a ball to celebrate the new leader of vampires and invite covens from all over the world to witness this history changing event".

**Renesmee's P.O.V.**

I can't believe this me and Alec are in love and I'm also the prophecy leader. This is amazing but totally unbelievable. " When is the ball going to be and will my family be there?", "The ball is going to be in 2 days and the Cullen's have been notified of the ball and will be here tomorrow so you can tell them before the announcement at the ball". "Thank you Aro, I can't wait to tell them about my love for Alec too".


End file.
